SSN2: Mail Bird
This article is about Mail Bird’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 4 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin Mail Bird's Megaphone Blast originates from his appearance in Cuboy Academy. His other moves are all in reference to his connections with mail, using envelopes, stamps, mailboxes, and mail bags as weapons. Strengths *Disjointed hitboxes for many attacks, giving them high priority *Has 4 jumps *Fast on the ground *Good horizontal air movement *Down throw is an excellent combo starter and mind-game set-up *Low lag on all attacks *Kill moves: forward smash, down smash, neutral aerial, up aerial *Excellent edge game, having many tools for guarding the edge and gimping opponents as well as a good recovery *Neutral special is good for spacing and lingers on stage *Side special is excellent for gimping and setting up kills and combos as well as having excellent range *Up special covers a great distance *Excellent combo game in the air *Down special is a reflector/absorber Weaknesses *Slow speed in the air *Low ground jump height *Weak throws that are poor for killing *Low grab range *Among the lightest characters in the game, being easy to kill *Down aerial can result in an SD *Has no meteor smashes *Neutral special lacks in range *Side special's projectile is small and easy to dodge *Up special moves slowly, being easy to gimp *Down special requires the player to remember which envelope contains the absorbed projectile to effectively use it on an opponent *Lack of kill moves *Poor ground combo game *Low damage output on smash attacks *Dash attack has the highest lag out of all of his moves, making it a poor approach option Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- A peck forwards, then a wing slap, then a kick. 2%, 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Mail Bird swings both wings overhead. 10% ◾Down Tilt- Mail Bird swipes an envelope low to the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Mail Bird jabs one wing forwards with a stamp held in one hand. 7% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Mail Bird headbutts in an arc overhead. 13-19% ◾Forward - Mail Bird swings a mailbox forwards. 16-23% ◾Down - Mail Bird smashes a mailbox down on each side. 16-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Mail Bird dives forwards and spins around to hit with his whole body. 10% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Mail Bird swings a mail bag overhead. 10% ◾Down aerial - Mail Bird dives downwards headfirst at a slight angle. 8% ◾Neutral aerial - Mail Bird swings a mail bag in a circle around him. 7% ◾Forward aerial – Mail Bird rams forwards through the air, holding a giant stamp out. 12% ◾Back aerial - Mail Bird slaps backwards with one wing. 8% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Mail Bird headbutts the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Mail Bird flies upwards a short distance with the opponent clutched in his beak and then spins around and hurls them away. 4% ◾Back Throw- Mail Bird tosses the opponent backwards, takes out a computer and then somehow pulls a digital envelope out that he then slams on the opponent. 6% ◾Down Throw- Mail Bird stuffs the opponent in a large envelope. 3%, 4% if opponent struggles ◾Up Throw- Mail swings a mail bag to knock the opponent upwards. 6% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Megaphone Blast (6%) ◾Side Special- Envelope Throw (8% from envelope, additional 2% is opponent struggles while inside) ◾Up Special- Frantic Flapping (7%) ◾Down Special- Envelope Shields (N/A) ◾Super Attack- Postal Bird (67%) Skins/Costumes Normal- Mail Bird as he normally appears Dove- Mail Bird colored white like a dove Crow- Mail Bird colored black like a crow Blue Jay- Mail Bird colored blue like a blue jay Red Robin- Mail Bird colored red like a red robin* Peacock- Mail Bird colored purple with rainbow tail feathers like a peacock* Pigeon- Mail Bird colored grey like a pigeon* Flamingo- Mail Bird colored pink like a flamingo* Taunts Side Taunt: Mail Bird licks a stamp. Up Taunt: Mail Bird reads a letter. Down Taunt: Mail Bird seals an envelope. Feedback- Mail Bird cringes at the sound of feedback coming from his megaphone* Feather Quill- plucks one of his feathers and scribbles on a sheet of paper* Peanut Payment- Mail Bird eats a peanut* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2